


Old Girl

by thebadwitch13



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Because Matt Smith may be leaving but the Doctor and the TARDIS Are forever, Feels, Other, The Doctor's Wife, almost poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwitch13/pseuds/thebadwitch13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" She stole Him- stole her very own Time Lord. Stole Him- not borrowed. That implied returning.…and she would never return Him" The Doctor's eternal companion contemplates their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Girl

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: Based off “The Doctor’s Wife”. Written to “Ghosts” by The Head and the Heart

“One day we’ll all be found.

No longer lost or just hanging around.

One day we’ll be found, found, found”

-The Head and the Heart, “Ghosts”

 

What was her name?

She knew He called her something…

…Wait. What was His name?

Thief( she knew this. She remembered this)

She stole Him- stole her very own Time Lord.

 _Stole Him_ \- not borrowed. That implied returning.

…and she would never return Him.

Her Doctor.

Yes! That was what they called him! Doctor…but…his name?

…oh- she would remember it later.

She still didn’t know her name.

…and that _Word_.

The Word that meant a lot and was …sad.

Oh! How strange…

She was _sad_.

How fragile these bodies were!

 How wonderful!

 

He never stopped talking.

Her madmen with the funny chin.

And he never stopped picking up strays- though she did like the Pretty One. The Orange One was trouble…he did love a redhead, her Doctor.

(The kidneys were going. It wouldn’t be long now)

She still didn’t know that Word!

…and it was important too!

At least she had a name.

 _Sexy_.

…but…she did like the other one that he called her.

Old Girl.

His Old Girl.

…and she would be with him until the end. Until _thestarsturnedcold_. Until _theuniversestoppedexpanding._

Because what would a Madmen be without His Big Blue Box?

So just watch Her.

That TARDIS Killer wouldn’t know what hit him.

She’d fight for her fallen Sisters.

For The Pretty One and the Orange One, too.

 _For Him_.

Because this was her home.

Her Doctor.

(She remembers the Word. Right Before she had to go back)

 _Alive_.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my favorite episode of Series 6 . “The TARDIS! And a woman!” Silly Doctor. The TARDIS has always been a woman on the inside. Though Matt has not left yet, I am already missing him. Reviewers receive hugs and a Jammy Doger


End file.
